We Meet Again
by 4RAINYNITE
Summary: While on a trip Ken meets up with an old friend of his . And they deal with mistakes they made in the past. A mix of season 2 and 3.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Digimon fanfic. This will be a mixture of season 2 and 3. Also this will focus on Ken and Ryo's friendship. Hope you all like it also please read my other Digimon story 'In Memory of You'. I do not own Digimon.

"Ken wake up please!"

A young Ryo said trying to wake his friend out of his coma like stat. Ken was just hit by a Dark Spore after they both defeated Millenniummion, but soon Dark Spores spread everywhere around the desert and a couple were heading their direction, Ken pushed Ryo out of the way but got hit himself. Ken's skin turned pale and started to freeze in the desert's heat.

"Ken, Ken, are you okay? Please answer me." Wormmon said next to his dear friend trying to comfort him but to no relief was he okay. Ryo didn't know all he could do was hold Ken in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Time Later<strong>

"UUUGGGHH!" Ken moaned, he was in so much pain especially in the back of his neck all he knew by his surroundings was he was in some sort of bed.

"Ken your awake!" Ken turned his head slowly to see where the voice was coming from it turned to see his digimon, Wormmon.

"Wormmon?" Ken said petting his digimon weakly.

"Are you alright Ken?" Wormmon said with a worried expression on his face.

Ken started to cough. "No, not really." Ken continued to cough. Just then Ryo walked into the room with a bowl of water and a towel.

"How you doing Kenny boy?" Ryo said placing the wet rag on Ken's forehead. Ken noticed that Ryo used Sam's old nickname for Ken.

"Not too well." Ken said weakly before falling to sleep with Wormmon by him. Ryo left the room; Gennai let the boys stay until Ken was feeling better. Ryo couldn't believe this was happening, it was bad enough that Ken's older brother, Sam, had died he didn't want his younger brother to die now too. Ryo had his back to the wall and hugged his knees and crying. His best friend was dying and it was all his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

For the record it has been a really long time since I updated this fic and many others and I plan to get them all done soon.

We Meet Again 2

"UGGH, where did I put it?" a young man at the age of 13 said.

"Takatomon what are we looking for again?" A digimon by the name of Guilmon asked.

Takato just smiled and said "I told you Guilmon, I can't find what I did with my goggles."

"Oh!" Guilmon said still looking for the item.

"Takato, -" Shouted Mrs. Matsuki "Ryo and the others are here."

'What? They're early!' Takato panicked in his head and zoomed down stairs to see Ryo, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta with their digimon.

"What took you so long googlehead?" Rika said impatiently.

"Sorry, but I couldn't find my goggles." Takato explained.

"You mean these goggles?" Ryo said twirling the goggles with his finger and handed them over.

"Ryo thanks, where did you find them?"

"You left at the checkout counter, your loucky I found them before some little kid took them home." Ryo said with a smirk.

"OH." Takato said in embarrassment as his face turned red.

"Takatomon what do I do with bags?" Guilmon asked holding two suitcases under his arms.

"Just put them in the back of my car Guilmon." Ryo said.

"Ryo I have to thank you again for taking me to my first science fair." Takato said.

"No problem, it's not very year you win a science fair and go to nationals for it." Ryo said as they got into the car.

Ryo in the driver's seat, Takato in the middle, Guilmon in the passenger's seat (with a hoodies on), Rika in the right section near the window with Viximon in her lap, Henry middle with Terriermon in his lap, at the other window Jeri had Caulmon in her lap, and at the back was Kenta and Kazu with Kapurimon and MarineAngemon with the suitcases.

"Well good luck Takato we're very proud of you." Mr. Matsuki said.

"Thanks dad, see you and mom in two weeks." Takato said as they drove off.

"Bye Takato, bye Guilmon!" Takato's parents said and waved.

"Woo hoo science fair here we come." Kazu said with his fist in the air.

"Since when do you like science fairs Kazu?" Jeri asked as she turned around in her seat.

"He doesn't, he just wants to skip school for two weeks." Rika said as she put her head phones on.

"Remind me why **she's** here again." Kazu said pointing at Rika who was listening to her music.

"I thought it would be unfair to not invite Rika since she goes to a different school than us." Takato answered .

"Next time we can leave her, I'm taking a nap." Kazu said as he rested his head on his duffel bag and started to snore.

"Well I think it was nice of you to invite Rika, it's not a party without her." Ryo said.

"Thanks, what do you think it will be like when we reach the hotel where the science fair is held at?" Takato asked.

"I have no idea Takato." Ryo answered.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Japan another group were leaving for the same science fair.<p>

"Well here's the train." Izzy now almost an adult said as he looked at his ticket.

"Looks like you'll be bringing another trophy home huh Ken AND Izzy." Tai said jokingly.

"I Guess, but to tell you the truth science fairs bored me after the 5th grade." Ken answered.

"Then if you hate them so much why don't you tell your teachers you don't want to go?" Sora said as she hugged Tai from behind.

"I did Sora, in the 5th grade. My teachers almost paid my parents to make me go." Ken said as the others laughed at the idea.

"Well, look on the bright side Ken, we get to skip school for 2 whole weeks." Davis said putting his shoulder around Ken.

"You mean Ken and Izzy get 2 weeks off you're just tagging along." T.K. said with a smirk on their face.

"Nu huh, I'm helping them with their equipment, so I'm doing something." Davis said defending himself.

"Passengers please board, train 102 leaves in 9 minutes. " A voice shouted from the intercom.

"Heh, we better board then." Izzy said with Ken and Davis behind him.

"Good luck boys, see ya in 2 weeks." Kari shouted at her friends as they were onboard the train.

On the Train

"I'm back." Ken said as he passed out wrapped sandwiches from the buffet car to Izzy and Davis.

"Thanks" Davis said biting a piece of one of the sandwiches.

"Davis I want some too!" A small voice was heard.

"Shhh, DemiVeemon." Davis said as he handed a sandwich to his hungry digimon friend.

Soon Minomon and Motimon soon jumped up to get their sandwiches.

"DemiVeemon, you really need to be careful, what if someone saw you?" Davis said in a hush voice.

"Don't worry Davis basically everyone besides us on this train are asleep." Izzy said typing on his laptop.

"Are we almost there ?" Minomon asked Ken.

"Not yet we have another half an hour to go." Ken answered.

"But that's nothing to worry about check out this view." Motimon said looking out the window soon the other two digimon were looking out the window the whole trip.

* * *

><p>After 4 hours on a train and 3 ½ in a car.<p>

"Man I can't believe how many parking garages there are here, and how long we had to walk to get here." Kenta started to complain carrying his luggage.

"Come on three levels are nothing, plus you should have packed lighter." Terriermon said in side of Henry's book bag.

"Terriermon!" Henry said in an irked voice.

"What? He's the one packed up like he's going away for a year on an alien planet."

Henry just groaned. They soon reached the check-in.

"Hello, how may I help you." One of the ladies in the front said.

"Uh, were here for the science fair under Takato Matsuki, party of 7." Takato answered.

"Ah yes, here's your key 5th floor, room 124-" She then looked up and saw Guilmon (in a hoodie) "is he with you?" She asked.

"No my cousin is just here to look around he's not staying." Takato said receiving the keys.

"Great more floors for us to walk up." Kenta complained as he slouched in one of the lobby chairs.

"Come on there's an elevator just a few steps away." Ryo said.

"That's more like a few miles away."

As the group were walking to the elevator (and trying to get Kenta up), another group entered the building.

"Whoa, I can't believe how fancy this place is." Davis said looking at all around him.

"Calm down, Davis first we need to find our room." Izzy said trying to locate the check-in station.

Suddenly Guilmon started sniffing the air.

"Guilmon come on." Takato said as he pulled him inside the elevator.

"Takatomon there's a digimon here!" Guilmon said.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Hi again, just wanted everyont to know this is a mix of season 2 and 3 and the ages are changed since this is a future fic.<p>

Tai/Matt/Sora/Ryo- 19/20

Joe-20

Ken/Yolei-16

Kari/Davis/T.K.-15

Rika/Takato/Henry/Jeri/Kenta/Kazu-13

Cody-12

More to come, hope you like.


	3. Chapter 3

Bad news everyone: my laptop's battery just died and until I get a new one I can't update. If you are wandering how I'm informing you about this is because I'am on my mother's laptop and the reason I can't put up a new chapter is because I already wrote it on my laptop. Until then keep reading.

Author

4RAINYNITE


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, my laptop is final fixed and this is the first story to be updated. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>We Meet Again 3<p>

Takatomon there's a digimon here!" Guilmon said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"It's true I smelt it." Guilmon said pointing to his nose.

"Guilmon when exactly did you smell a digimon?" Takato asked.

"It was when we were entering the elevator." Guilmon answered.

"What would a digimon be doing here anyway?" Kenta said.

"No clue, but we better put our stuff up before we find this so called digimon." Henry said as the elevator reached their floor.

In a different hotel room

"WOAH!" Davis said as he open the door. "Check this place out it's like one of those fancy penthouses ."

"Indeed." Ken said as he walked in carring Minomon and his suitcase.

"Well we better get changed now." Izzy said.

"Change for what?" Davis questioned.

"Remember we have to wear our school uniforms to represnt our school." Izzy explained.

"Crud! I forgot." Davis said.

"Don't worry Davis, I'm sure your mother repacked your clothes for you." Ken said.

"You are so not funny." Davis said.

* * *

><p>Moments later<p>

"Man, I can't believe they are making us wear our uniforms for the first day." Davis groaned as he was putting his tie on.

"Come in." Davis said to reveal Izzy.

"Davis, we're ready to go." Izzy said with his laptop under his arm.

"Alright I'm coming." Davis said as he exited his room.

"Where are you guys going, Ken?" Minomon asked.

"We have to head down for the some announcement, we'll bring back some food for you guys as soon after it's all over." Ken answered.

"Behave yourselves." Davis said as the three left for the first floor.

Downstairs.

"So any Digimon around Guilmon?" Takato asked in his seat.

"No, I don't smell a thing." Guilmon said sadly.

"SHH, it's starting." Jeri said.

"Oh thank goodness, we made it in time." Ken said as the group grabbed their seats, three aisles in back from the tamers.

A woman in her 30's appeared on stage and spoke into the microphone. "Hello everyone ,I 'am Aika Mason, and I'm one of the desk clerks, you see the manger couldn't make it so-"

"Give me that." A man in his 40's snatched the mic away from her.

"Evening _children, _as you may know your science thing is here for 2 weeks and two weeks only, if any of you so ruin my hotel you will be banned for life understood?"That was all he said as he left the stage.

"Uh that was Manager Kilme, so uh I hope all of you have great science fair while you are here." Mrs. Mason said.

That meeting left everyone speechless how could such a nice place be run by such a cruel man. After that everyone headed to the buffet.

"Well that guy wasn't very nice." Jeri said as she bit into a cookie.

Ryo said "He reminded me of my first grade gym teacher, what about you Takato- Takato?"

Ryo turned to see Takato turning his head in every direction looking for the unknown digimon.

"Takato!" Ryo said as he snapped him out of his trance.

"Yes?" Takato said sheepishly.

"Take a break kid and eat something, we'll find this so called 'digimon' later." Ryo said as he ruffled Takato's hair.

"Alright." Takato said as he batted Ryo's hand out of his hair.

"Here you boys go, your sure you don't wanna sit down and eat?" A waitress said as she handed Davis a bag full of food.

"Yes ma'am. We're trying to work on some of our equipment early, so we'll eat in our rooms." Ken answered.

"What studies little boys, come back if you get hungry again." She said as they walked off.

Guilmon was stuffing his face with bread until a certain scent hit his nose again, everyone notice Guilmon's actions.

"Guilmon, do you smell the digimon again, where is it boy?" Takato asked.

"Over there!" Guilmon pointed at 3 teenage boys who walked out the door.

"He wait!" Takato and Guilmon got up from the table trying to catch up with them.

"Takato!" Henry got up chasing after them. Takato and Guilmon found themselves near the exit but everywhere they looked the digimon was gone again.

"Drat, we lost him again." Takato said as a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it won't be long to we find him." Henry said with a smile.

"Yeah, momentai." Terriormon said out of Henry's backpack.

The four went back to their friends.

* * *

><p>Hotel Room<p>

"Guys were back." Davis said as they entered the room.

"Davis your back." DemiVeemon said.

"What's going on here?" Izzy said looking at the digimon who were on his laptop.

"We're talking to the others." Motimon said as it showed the others on the screen.

"What you know better than to use my laptop without my-"

"Hey guys!" Tai said interupting Izzy.

"Everyone was about to tell us a story." Motimon said.

"Yeah,you won't believe what happened after you left." Yolei said as the others were snickering behind her as she told the story.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK TIME<p>

The group of friends wave as the train left.

"MATT, MATT WHERE ARE YOU?" The group turned around to see ,Jun, Davis' older sister.

"Matt, where have you been I've been looking for you everwhere sweetie-pie." Jun said.

Matt's face grew with disgust as the others tried to hold their laughter.

"I came here to say goodbye to your brother, Ken, and Izzy. But since their gone now I have to head to band practice." Matt said and walked off.

"Great I'll go with you and after that we can spend some time together ALONE!" Jun said in a seductive voice.

""

Matt screamed while bolting out running with Jun chasing after him.

"MATT COME BACK,MATT."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>Soon everyone was laughing.<p>

"Yep that's Jun alright. How did Matt get away from her this time?" Davis asked.

"We don't know the last time we saw them was when you guys left the station." Joe said in a worried tone.

This left everyone silent for a while.

"Well we don't want to keep you guys up too long, bring us back a blue ribbon." Tai said as the screen turned black.

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

7:12 – Davis had just woken up the same time he usually did for school, he exited his room to find Ken, Izzy, and their digimon already awake.

"You guys are awake already?" Davis said.

"Morning to you too Davis." Izzy said as he had a sip of coffee and had his face to his laptop's screen.

"Heh. Yeah we're up Davis. We're gonna head down early if you want to come." Ken said as

"Sure, let me get dress first." Davis said as he rushed to his room.

* * *

><p>Somewhere Else<p>

It was decided after dinner last night that while Takato and Guilmon were at the science fair the rest would look for the so called digimon.

Kazu and Kenta were in the parking with their digimon.

"Man, did we really have to get up this early to find a digimon." Kenta complained.

"OH shut up, at least you ate breakfast" Rika said over the walkie talkie.

She and Jeri were in the gift shop.

"Nothing on our half." Ryo said into the walkie talkie.

Ryo was with Henry near the gym/pool area.

"Guilmon doesn't smell a thing either, maybe it's not out yet. I mean it is pretty early for anyone to be up. " Takato said as he was getting his materials out.

"You mean I got up for nothing?" Kenta complained again.

"Look I'm next in line to check in, we'll report back when something happens."Takato said.

"Agreed." Henry said.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere.<p>

"Davis can you hand me the graph paper?" Ken asked.

"Sure thing, what is this project about again?" Davis asked as he handed over the graph paper.

"It's basically a tracking device to locate certain things like: star locations, city locations, heck it can locate space centers." Ken said.

"Whoa, if that doesn't win first prize I don't know what will." Davis said.

"Hey can somebody hand me the blue cord?" Izzy asked.

"Sure thing." Davis said as he searched the box with the supplies inside to find it was not there.

"It's not here." Davis said.

"You sure?" Izzy said.

"I'm sure, it's not in here." Davis said.

"It must be back in the hotel room." Ken responded.

"You guys keep working I'll head back and get it." Davis volunteered.

"Thanks Davis!" Izzy waved to him as he left.

Davis wandered around until he was about 14 projects near the exit, then something caught his eyes. It a project table like any other but it was stacked with wine glasses, each filled with some sort of dirt floating at the top, under the glasses were some weird plates hooked up to some sort of keyboard.

Curiosity soon took over Davis as he was about to press down on one of the keys.

"Ya break it, ya buy it."

*GASP*

Davis turned around to see a girl about three inches taller than with green eyes , and brown hair in a high ponytail.

"Relax kid I was joking." She said.

"Oh yeah, I knew that you were joking haha." Davis managed to fake laugh. "So what does this thing do anyway?"

"It's suppose to filter water, you see every time you press a key on this-" The girl pressed a key then the plates vibrated making the dirt in the wine glasses form up on the top leaving the clean water at the bottom.

"Wow that's pretty neat." Davis said.

"It should be but, the dirt is supposed to form into a sphere on top, not cover the whole surface." The girl said.

"Well I'm sure you'll get it right." Davis said with a smile .

"Thanks, so what's your experiment on?" She asked.

"Oh, I not in the fair, I'm here to help my friends." Davis said sheepishly.

"I see." She said.

*BUZZZ* Davis pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Davis, where are you with those blue wires?"

"I'll be back in a second Izzy." Davis panicked as he turned off his phone.

"Well nice meeting you Davis."

"Yeah you too –ugh."

"My names Summer." Summer said as she started to play a tune on her keyboard.

"Summer, that's a nice -"

"Don't you have a wire to fetch?" Summer reminded Davis with a smile.

"Well see ya later Summer." Davis said as he ran off.

"Okay, Guilmon how does it look?" Takato said as he was now done setting up his booth.

"I like it, can we eat it?" Guilmon asked.

"WHAT- no we can't eat it." Takato said. 'Maybe it was a bad idea to do a bread theme project' He thought as he covered the display with a huge cloak.

"Alright buddy let's get something to eat." Takato said.

As soon as the two were out of the room Guilmon's nose picked up a similar scent… Digimon!

"Takatomon, the digimon is here." Guilmon said.

"What where- where is it?" Takato said.

Guilmon sniffed the air in all directions until.

"Over there." Guilmon pointed to the elevator.

The only thing they saw was a teenager with brown hair enter it as they rushed to stop him.

"WAIT!"

Too late

"We missed." Guilmon said disappointedly.

"No we didn't look, he's going up to the 4th floor."

"Davis, you're back already?" DemiVeemon said with excitement.

"Sorry bud, I just came up here to get some blue wires for Izzy." Davis said.

"Aw man." DemiVeemon pouted.

"Don't worry bud, we'll be back in half an hour. See ya guys when I get back." Davis said.

'Man, I better here the others are probably wondering where I 'am.' Davis said as he rushed to the elevator.

*..SNIFF.*

"Over here Takatomon." Guilmon said.

"What right here?" Takato said.

Guilmon nodded as Takato took out his notebook to write down the address.

"Okay, we know where the digimon is now Guilmon 4th floor room 234."

* * *

><p>Sorry that there's not much going on, but later there will be. For the record Summer is my oc, she will also play a roll in my fanfic, until next time see ya.<p> 


End file.
